


Live A Little

by disintegrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Peter Parker, M/M, SHIELD, SHIELD agents - Freeform, Secret Agent Steve Rogers, comms between steve and peter, mostly text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disintegrey/pseuds/disintegrey
Summary: Peter Parker is the recent new agent at SHIELD Protection Agency. He was assigned to work alongside secret agent Steve Rogers via communications.aka Peter is Steve’s guy-in-the-chair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting for Marvel related stuff! This idea has been lingering in my mind for days and I have many planned for it :3 Hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Bold - Steve
> 
> Italic - Peter

0830 

SHIELD HQ

-Communication started- 

-static-

**Come in, Agent Parker.**

-static-

_ Yes hello! Peter Parker here! At your service! _

**First things first, congratulations on joining the SHIELD Protection Agency. You’ve worked hard to get where you are. Not many candidates could come close to claim the position you earned. **

_ Thank you, sir. _

**Second, I am secret agent Steve Rogers. You and I will be working together on missions mainly via communications like this. Seeing as I’m always on the move, you are my extra set of eyes and ears. Anything I need, directions, clearance, escape route etc, you’re my guy.**

_ Yes sir, I’m your guy-in-the-chair. _

**...Yes. Something like that. Now, missions can either be assigned to you or will occur spontaneously. I need your eyes and ears always available. Doesn’t matter when or where you are, a mission can be handed to you whether you are prepared or not. If you are unavailable, make yourself available. If you need some form of connection, get yourself connected and if you are in any form of danger, get yourself out of it. The mission is your top priority.**

_ Understood, sir. _

**Good. Recite the SHIELD Protection Agency policy, agent Parker.**

_ All mission status and or information is classified. Any form of information shall not be shared amongst non-SHIELD members and low-level clearance SHIELD members which includes any clearance level below level 6. If any member is found to be a traitor and or has shared information regarding any mission, they are to be terminated immediately, their fate will be determined by the agreement of the council. _

**Precisely. You’re good kid. Before this session ends, do you have any questions?**

_ This is purely out of curiosity but will I ever be given mission where I have to be on the field? Not that I have any problem with it! No sir! I’m just uh wondering since well, I mostly majored in computer science and my combat skills are below average, putting it mildly, so you can say I am quite worried if I will ever have to actually be on the field. Do they allow two agents to be on the field at the same time? That would be a little hard since I’m, as you said, the guy-in-the-chair but I’m still- _

**Agent Parker, what was your question again?**

_ Oh, uh will I be assigned on missions that require me to be on the field? _

**If a mission requires you to then yes. Remember, the mission is-**

_ The top priority. Duly noted, sir.  _

**Any other questions?**

_ Have you ever been on a mission that, if goes wrong, will lead to your untimely demise? _

**That’s one way to put it but yes. Most missions I have been assigned to have various levels of risks and they can change at any point during the mission. That’s why I need your help to hopefully not risk both of our lives.**

_ Point taken. _

**Last question, Agent Parker?**

_ What should I call you, sir? I mean like a name to refer you to? You call me Agent Parker so I’m assuming a secret agent such as yourself has a name too? Or is it because you are a secret agent you have a codename? As to not make it obvious when conversing! If so, would you prefer to be called with said codename? Do I have a codename? Oh my god, I never had a codename before! It can be anything really! I’m happy to just have one!- _

**Agent Parker.**

_ Yes, sir. _

**Cap is fine. I was the captain of my unit when I served in the army. They used to call me, “Captain America”.**

_ Oh my god, that’s so cool! Captain America? That’s such a cool name! Like a superhero!  _

**Thank you. If only the HC members thought that way back then. Anyways, it was nice to meet you, Agent Parker. Welcome to SHIELD.**

_ Thank you, sir. Cap. I hope to work with you soon. _

**You too. Cap out.**

-Communication ended-

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s still getting used to the job but that doesn’t mean he can’t be useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in a row! Proud of my effort really. I’m so into this story that I sacrificed my sleep for it. Anyway, enjoy! :D

0600

Peter’s Apartment

  
  


-Communication started-

**Agent Parker.**

**Are you there?**

**Agent Parker, come in.**

-static-

-crash-

-thumps-

_ Agent Parker reporting mfor duty! _

**Good morning, agent. I take it you had a decent rest.**

_ Yes, sir! Mister! Agent! Cap! _

**Very good. Hope this is a lesson to remind you to get enough rest and to be vigilant.**

_ Y-yes, Cap.  _

**At ease, agent. **

-Communication ended-

  
  


1130

SHIELD HQ

-Communication started-

_ Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night _

**Agent Parker? **

_ Streetlight, people. Living just to find emotion.  _

**….Agent-**

_ Hiding somewhere in the nightttttt _

**-coughs-**

_ OH SHI- _

_ -crash- _

**Language.**

_ Uh, hello Cap. Didn’t notice you were there. How’s the trip to Austria? Good I hope!  _

**So far it’s going well. Trying to track down a suspected Hydra facility. **

_ Ah, yes. Great work, Cap! _

**I didn’t expect to hear my guy-in-the-chair to be having a karaoke session.**

_ …..I swear I didn’t know the comms were on! I’m sorry for slacking on the job on my first official day please don’t fire me! _

**Agent Parker, I don’t mind however you choose to entertain yourself. I understand sitting at a desk can be quite boring.**

_ It’s not boring per se but as a new agent, I was tasked by Agent Hill to read on a beginner’s guidebook on agent work when it’s actually a ‘How To Be A SHIELD Agent For Dummies’ book. Not that I’m complaining, I’m just expressing my discontent with the choice of reading material. _

**-laughs-**

**That’s just Agent Hill’s humour. Don’t let it get to you, she does that to every new SHIELD agent. **

_ Oh, that makes sense. Wait, can she hear our conversation? She has level 6 clearance and I just talked about her! I’m doomed! What if she informs Agent Fury of my behavior! Cap, it’s only my first day! _

**Agent, it’s quite alright. This communication channel is only between you and me. I made sure of that. **

_ Oh, thank god. She’s scary.  _

**I can tell.**

_ Well, again, sorry if I was a bother, Cap. Won’t happen again. I promise. _

**It’s fine, Agent Parker. I don’t mind a short chat. Stay vigilant. **

_ You got it, Cap!  _

_ -communication ended- _

1505

SHIELD HQ

-communication started-

_ Cap, do you copy?  _

_ This is Agent Parker.  _

_ I might have some information about a Hydra facility. _

**Loud and clear, Agent Parker. Go on.**

_ I’ve been trying to trace any HYDRA-related activities in the vicinity of your area. At first, it seems the area is clear. Then I remembered reading in the news that a factory in Kreischberg that was destroyed in 1945 was rebuilt and reopened a couple of decades ago. Before, it was a HYDRA weapons facility that manufactured drone bombs and advanced cannons. Now it is a factory that develops planes and war vehicles for the army. In 1945, a superbomber plant known as The Valkyrie was developed by a weapon specialist- _

**Johann Schmidt. Nazi bastard and member of HYDRA.**

_ Precisely. Unsurprisingly, the factory was bought by Gudrun Burwitz. Former name being Himmler. Does the name ring a bell? _

**Himmler? As in Heinrich Himmler?**

_ Gudrun is Heinrich Himmler’s only daughter. Himmler was part the commanding officer of the SS, Hitler’s guard unit. And he was also the one that recruited Schmidt into the SS. If you put the pieces together, why would the daughter of Heinrich Himmler own a weapons factory?  _

**To hopefully continue what Schmidt started. Send me the coordinates of the factory.**

_ Sent and delivered. _

**Good work, Agent. Cap out.**

-communication ended-

1945

Peter’s Apartment

-communication started-

-static-

**Agent Parker, come in.**

_ Agent Parker here! That sounded way more awesome than in my head. Any news, Cap?  _

**What you said was right. The factory was making war vehicles. However, it was only to disguise their main production which was in development. Advanced Parasit bombs.**

_ What? They were making bombs? That’s crazy!  _

**The craziest part? There were blueprints of a highly advanced plane that supposedly was planned to carry the bombs. A prototype Valkyrie.**

_ No way! That’s really...scary. The actual Valkyrie itself was a force to be reckoned with! I can’t imagine what an advanced Valkyrie in this era could do!  _

**Exactly. Gudrun was captured and the factory was shut down. And it was all thanks to you, Agent Parker.**

_ Well, I only did my research. Anyone with a passion in history and reading could have figured it out. _

**I am passionate on both and even I couldn’t figure it out.**

_ Oh no, sir. I didn’t mean it that way. I mean Cap! You pieced the puzzle together and shut down the operation! So you deserve more recognition. _

**Credit is given where it is due. And that’s you, Agent Parker. Good work, today. **

_ Th-thank you, Cap. _

**You deserve a break. I’ll settle everything here while you enjoy the rest of your night. Have a good night, Agent.**

_ You too, sir. I mean Agent! No, Cap! Argh! _

-communication ended- 


End file.
